


Mine, yours, ours

by DanDon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't know how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDon/pseuds/DanDon
Summary: "I prefer calling it our."





	Mine, yours, ours

She pulled an all-nighter and yet, still failed. Only one more point to achieve the perfection. 

During Roselia's practice, Sayo cut her fingers and didn't perform good enough. The solo ended, she hammered back on, and missed only one note in the progess.

All those arrows she has just shot, only one hits the bullseye. Only one.

Hot blood quickly rushes to her face, Sayo is boiling with pure anger now. It's after school, she's alone with her bow and arrows, so it's fine to let out all of her frustration-

"Wow, that last one hit that red circle. Yay"

A too cheerful voice rings though the air, following by clapping sound. It's not one Sayo familiar with, and the teal-hair girl turns around, only to find an unexpected someone.

"Tsurumaki... -san? How long have you been there?"

_Did she see me just now?_

"Sayo is really good at archery." Totally ignored the question, Kokoro casually makes her way towards Sayo, humming with a small smile "Teach me."

"Eh?"

"I can pay you a lot. Just teach me how to be good as you." The blonde grins slightly, before picking up Sayo's bow from her hands. The brief touch does startle her, and she backs up a bit.

"I'm not that good-" Her voices trailes off at the end, but Kokoro doesn't agree with that.

"Just trust me, you are the best." Being an airhead as usual, Kokoro tries to mimick Sayo's pose from earlier. She's doing it quite clumsily, and that brings a small chuckle to the guitarist's lips.

"Hey, how do I find the tsurune thing?" 

The blonde is now swinging the bow like some sort of sword, and Sayo knows she can't get away anymore.

"Okay first, this is a bow, so don't swing it like that." Sayo snatches the bow away from Kokoro "Second, if you want to find your tsurune, you have to know the basics of archery first."

"You must be a master at this sort of thing then. Yours sounds beautiful."

The guitarist remains silent. After a short while, she gestures the blonde to watch her movements closely. 

"Okay. So, you stand like this. And then raise your hands to your eyes level-"

It's obvious that Kokoro isn't listening at all. She nods nonchalantly along Sayo's explanation, her golden eyes shines curiously. But not curios about how archery works.

"Tsurumaki-san, is there something on my face?" Sayo lowers the bow, clearing her throat to get Kokoro's attention "You wasn't listening to me when I expla-"

"You are beautiful." There's a hint of mischief in her tone "I like your smile. Why don't you smile more?"

"And since when you talk like that?"

The blonde put a hand under her chin

"Kaoru taught me." 

_As expected,_ Sayo lets out a small sigh.

"Hey, don't do that. Your smile is really beautiful."

Kokoro shortens the distance between them, so fast that Sayo doesn't have enough time to react. A pair of bright golden orbs bores into her and their faces are too close to be comfortable. The guitarist fights back the redness rushing to her cheeks, and reluctantly push Kokoro a little further.

"Tsurumaki-san, please mind your manner. And I told you, didn't I? I am not that good."

"You keep saying that, but everything you have done is almost flawless."

_Almost_

Sayo hates that word

"I have to be flawless." Her fists clenches at the thought of almost. The anger from earlier, which have disappeared since the moment she didn't even know, is now slowly coming back.

_Right, I'm only almost perfect. Hina. Hina is perfect. She's flawless. She does everything perfectly, she doesn't even have to try-_

"Hey, stop that. Your knuckles are turning white."

Two soft hands, smaller than Sayo's, grab her clenching fist and drag her out of those negative thoughts.

"I understand you like perfection. But no human being is perfect-"

"Hina is perfect." Sayo snaps back, but doesn't expect Kokoro's next line.

"She failed to understand your struggling." The blonde gives her a true genuine smile, not that kind of too cheerful and idiotic as usual. And Sayo feels like crying and laughing at the same time.

_Since when Kokoro can say such thing?_

The teal-hair girl brings her other hand to cover her face. Much to her surprise, a single drop of tear rolls down. Sayo has been too cold, too stiff, too stoic, even towards her dear friends and family. Then why now? Why toward Kokoro? Why is she feeling so expose, so vulnerable? 

"Someone look like they want a hug." Kokoro steps back a bit, then opens her arms with a wide smile "Come here, I don't mind."

Her body moves on it's own. Sayo burries her face into those golden locks, hands wrapping tightly around the other's waist. Slender fingers find way into her turquoise hairs, gently stroking behind her neck. Sayo can only sigh against that subtle scent of lemon, mind overwhelmed with yellow. Is she being too clingy? Honestly, Sayo doens't even care.

"Tsurumaki-san, your tsurune is beautiful."

_I haven't heard it yet, but-_

"I prefer calling it our tsurune." Kokoro laughs softly, still stroking Sayo's hair. She hugs the guitarist even tighter, before leaning in to whisper into her ears.

"Now, will you smile for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a KasuSayo one, but somehow Kokoro fits better for me.


End file.
